


That Fairies Again

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Kane is turned into a child by accident.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	That Fairies Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UNDERTAKERKANE2019YAOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTAKERKANE2019YAOI/gifts).



"Let me in. LET ME INNNNNNN!!!!" shouted a voice before a voice replied, "Why are you yelling?"

Triple H opened the door to find Daniel Bryan and a very young Kane.

* * *

"So, who would be father for Kane here." Triple H asked while Kane fiddled in the chair, wearing a red sweater that Undertaker had remembered from his childhood.

Daniel look at Kane who spoke, "What are you looking at, viking?" Daniel Bryan look at him, "A VIKING?"

Was it because of the beard?

"Would he still have an obsession with attacking Pete Rose."

Daniel raises his hand, "I think Undertaker and I might keep an eye on him."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Kane was outside of his locker room while the sounds of yelling and crashing was heard.

"So Daniel, that Miz fellow is mean."

"Yeah."


End file.
